knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Sion's uncles
Sion's uncles, or simply the "uncles", was an unofficial group of veterans from the First Battle of Tobal who accompanied Master Knight Sion Zail in her fight against Hyperion. Their official reason for being was to solely realize the promise they had made with Sion: in gratitude for saving them and their home planet, the uncles would be the ones to save Sion instead the next time they met again. The uncles have also lived out Sion's philosophy, embodied by the maxim "save whomever can be saved". To other people, the uncles are better known as Sion's fan club. Sion's uncles only appeared in Another Episode-2 A Village Where You Are where both their humble beginnings and eventual demise were shown. Most of them were wiped out in their undertaking to free Sion from the Tobal Union (TU). This attempt, known as the infamous Tobal Space Elevator incident, contributed to the start of the Third Battle of Tobal. Background During the First Battle of Tobal, none were able to come close to Hyperion due to Mysteltein. To prevent further casualties, all troops were forbidden to engage the EX-Type Zero but this also meant that the battle cannot be concluded. Sion then made the brave decision to go alone to slay Hyperion without endangering any escorts. In the end, she was successful and Tobal was saved but at a terrible price. Sion's health quickly deteriorated as her homunculus nature cannot overcome the eroding effects of Mysteltein. The ailing Sion was then sent to Planet Velchees to be cryonically preserved under the Knight Order's Cold Hero program. Before she departed, Sion's comrades hosted a get-together party where they celebrated her achievements and thanked her for her heroic deeds. The veterans from the battle collectively promised that should Sion need help in the future, then it would be their turn to rescue her. Role Sion's arrival and suppression In CC 431, after the devastating Second Battle of Tobal, Sion returned to the planet to spend the short remainder of her life as a normal girl. The uncles then supported her decision and even covered for her daily necessities so that she can comfortably experience a normal school life before death. She settled in the town that she initially founded during the First Battle of Tobal and was subsequently developed by the uncles according to her vision for a "place with no conflict". One of Sion's last wishes was to see the ocean and play with her friends by the beach. Unfortunately, the drastically changing political situation in Tobal made it impossible for Sion, as an undercover Knight, to wander around except for within the IAN School campus and her town. Ultimately however, the uncles wanted to spoil Sion one last time. To fulfill her wish, Sion was allowed to go to the ocean but on the condition that a heavy troop escort would be following her and her friends. Unbeknownst to the uncles and Sion, the TU had long been planning a conspiracy to consolidate their political position. On the way to the beach, the uncles escorting Sion were diverted to a different route where they were ambushed. Meanwhile, with her guards separated, Sion was attacked by the Raven Unit as a show of force signalling the end of Tobal's dependency on the Knight Order. Ultimately, Sion was arrested and taken away as a painted "villain". The uncles had no choice but to withdraw from the scene. Tobal Space Elevator incident Consistent with their commitment to their oath to Sion, the uncles launched a rescue attempt together with Van Nelson as a response to her suppression. TU then designated the uncles as terrorists affiliated with the Knight Order. They attacked Tobal's sole space elevator where Sion was being detained. The uncles were initially successful in their attack as they managed to infiltrate into the space elevator while incapacitating or killing TU's guards. As the attack dragged on however, the uncles were killed of one by one by the deployed Ravens. At the end, the uncles were all wiped out in their rescue attempt - not one lived to see Sion again. On the other hand, with the uncles' sacrifices, Van managed to free Sion. The dead bodies of the uncles were no longer recovered as the space elevator collapsed when the Beasts emerged. Legacy With their good intentions, the uncles paved the way for disaster to strike. They are directly responsible for "inviting" EX-Type Two Chatterbox into Tobal by drawing away the bulk of TU's military. This also granted Chatterbox the opportunity to take over Mnemeion and resurrect EX-Type Zero Hyperion Repair. Although unintentional, the uncles can also be blamed for weakening the defenses of Tobal which resulted in their highly disadvantageous situation during the Third Battle of Tobal. Members The members of Sion's uncles were all local Tobal soldiers who participated in the First Battle of Tobal and acted as escorts to the Knight forces fighting on the planet surface. Most of them are specially enhanced individuals or undertook procedures to become combat cyborgs. They have all settled in the town that Sion founded and were primarily the ones who developed it from a refugee camp/military outpost into a proper sub-urban residential community. As such, the uncles also hold much, if not all, of the executive positions in the local residents' association. Since the first battle, the majority of the uncles have already retired from the military. Some went to work with the PPP or its subsidiary, IAN School, but the rest found civilian occupations in Sion's town such as construction workers, foreman, baker, etc. The member list of Sion's uncles includes the following individuals: *'Robert Nelson' - General in the Republic of Lian, then President of the Tobal Union. Robert was an exception from the other uncles in that he did not retire from the military nor did he settle at Sion's town. This made him seem distant from the rest of the members. *'Ian Lavine' - The principal/head teacher at IAN School; he also served as its ex officio Chairman of the Board. Ian facilitated Sion's cover identity and enrollment in the school when she returned to Tobal. Ian exercised much of his powers within the school to make Sion's stay as comfortable as possible such as, among others, providing an electric wheelchair and pardoning her failing grades. He also used PPP/IAN School resources to assign security personnel for Sion, most notably the heavy escort during her trip to the ocean. Ian was shown to ben an expert gunslinger proficient in using revolvers, pistols, and other small arms. *'Hans' - An enhanced cyborg for Knight escort duties, Hans has retired from combat to dedicate his life to civic activities. He is the biological father of Airi and the foster father of three orphans that he picked up from the streets. Hans was shown to be the construction foreman in Sion's town as well as the lead officer of the residents' association. He is protective of Sion and often spoils her more than his own children. He is very passionate when it comes to anything related to Sion which freaks out Airi. *'Joseph' - A former sniper ranger, Joseph retired to settle in Sion's town with his then girlfriend whom he married afterwards. He was the local baker at Sion's town and was relatively famous for his fresh bread. Joseph always gives Sion free bread to the disappointment of his wife. *'Danny' *'Milan' *'John' *'Unnamed teacher' - A highly skilled combat pilot and certified flying ace, he resigned from the military to join PPP where he became a test pilot for several prototype fighters and armor suits. He also performed covert combat missions for PPP. When not piloting, he taught history at IAN School. He has a hobby for tinkering around with scrap gears and equipment in hopes of inventing something new from out of it, most however just turn out to be useless junk. He was notable for being the pilot of Blue Bee as well as the club adviser of the Great War History Research Club Gallery Ian principal.PNG| Ian Lavine Eyrie dad hans.PNG| Hans Uncle Joseph.PNG| Joseph Uncle1.PNG| Danny Uncle2.PNG| Danny Uncle3.PNG| Milan Category:Human Organizations Category:PPP